Adventures on the East Blue!
by SillyMe05
Summary: Pirate Lord, Captain Jack Sparrow, had come into contact with a strange medallion while sneaking though Davy Jones' ship. Now in a different world Jack must face a whole new set of problems involving cursed demons of the sea known as Devil Fruit's.


This story is a cross between One piece and Pirates of the Caribbean's Capt. Jack Sparrow.

Not a huge fan of the POC series but when I first thought of what it would be like to be in a world like one piece I realized I wouldn't fit in the pirate life. I guess I'd be a real Usopp. So instead of me being the primary character wandering aimlessly in to this new world I figured, What if Jack sparrow would be in their world.?

This story takes place between the falling of The Arlong Empire and the crews voyage towards Lodge Town. Pretty much while little Buggy had his big adventure.

**Adventures on the East Blue!**

[1]

Hmm...I can't explain what is going on. Or even if something is wrong. But it definitely does feel different. Everything about this feels abnormal that I cant help but think this as a dream. The way I look, the way I feel. How I move and how the world seems utterly peculiar. What is it about this that I cant quite put my finger on it? Hmm.

Wait a minuet. Now that I'm evaluating this situation, if there really is a situation, where am I?

I am on a ship. But is it my ship? It seems strangely quiet.

Last I can recall I was aboard Davy Jones Ship attempting to steal back a rare Black Pearl I had discovered two voyages ago. The pearl had no real meaning to me other than I am a pirate and I must take back what is mine. While aboard I had been discovered, that I fled into what appeared to be Davy Jones quarters. While in there I stumbled upon a gold medallion with a Jolly Roger and a rather large and dreadful looking mustache.

Clamp-clamp-clamp. The sound of strange steps approached from the living quarters above. I could hear the steps getting closer. I needed to hide. But where?

Here maybe? I stood behind some red velvet-ed drapes. Smelled very pretty now that I'm actually paying closer attention to the sweet aroma. I shook my head in regards to my choice of shelter. To revealing. I needed a bit more cover.

Cree-eek! The door from above unlatched and began to creek. I suddenly found myself with but a moment to decide my fate. DUCK!

Like a fish I sank to the bottom of the floor behind what I seemed to be a resting area. Hmm.. judging from the decor and elegance of this room I think its pretty safe to assume I am not aboard another pirate vessel.

"Ill be right up Sanji. And tell that idiot of a captain not to touch my Orchids!" Cried the voice of the woman in the same chambers as I.

"Yes Nami my sweet!" responded a voice from the upper deck.

Hmm. A woman's voice. Perhaps royalty? Well the flamboyant male voice from earlier defiantly seems as no threat. This must be royalty. Which means there must be guards with in the ship. I must be careful.

I slowly began to pop my head up. Only enough to expose the crown of my dried and filthy hair that was wrapped in my old and faded red head garment and ruff hard eyes. Or rather, round eyes. The woman is of incredible beauty! Short silky orange hair and soft milky skin to please any man or woman.

Like a marionette on strings my body began to slowly erect off the floor. I couldn't control my actions. I mustn't approach her, but I cant help it. With a smile on my face and a flick of my hair back I began to strut towards her like a peacock. What an amazing woman she is. I cant decide if it's her delicate lips or rather how snug that skirt fits.

Swish! With out any warning a dagger flew straight forward and pinned me to the wall. It seems the woman had been aware of my presence. With a shocked face I quickly turned to the dagger and spotted just how close it came to- well, lets just say the most important jewels any pirate has. I love her already.

"Hello my dear." I said with a cracked harsh smile.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on our ship?" She demanded.

"Better yet, why are you in my room?"

"I've got a better question." I responded in my best dashing look.

"Are your breast really that big or is that garment too small? Which ever it is I love it!" Like a dog over a bone I drooled excited. She was wearing such a small top piece that there was barely enough room to cover her nipples. A peek! Just a tiny peek!

SLAP! "That will cost you 10,000 belli." She growled.

"I'm not sure what a belli is but I'm game. You want me to kill my motha'? Ill do it you know." I eagerly began to bargain with the beauty I know refer to as my future bride.

"Hey guys come down here quick!" She yelled angrily.

(I hope its meat!) A faint voice spoke. Followed by the sound of rushing foot steps.

One by one three males began to descend from the hatch above. The first was a dirty young boy with what seemed to be a straw hat. Not very intimidating. Perhaps he is the voice from before. Flamboyant boy?

Next was a another boy, well dressed. Maybe her servant. I think my odds are looking good so far. The gentlemen liked boy was followed by yet another boy. This one was particularly odd. What a very distinct nose. I tied desperately not to laugh at the humor of this crew.

"What do you find so amusing!?" barked my bride to be.

"Nothing at all m'lady." I said with a shattered straight face.

Pshh! The silent stare of the man in the suit was broken with the glow that emitted from his cigaret. Hidden well in the shadowed corner and a mysterious effect added by the smoke he exhaled soon after.

"You wanna tell me why you are in my dear Nami-swan's room?"Demanded the boy in the suit. Suddenly I don't think he was a servant. This must be her significant other.

The dirty straw hatted boy crouched forward like a curious monkey as he examined me.

" He's funny looking. Shishishishi!" Laughed the dirty boy.

"You wanna join my crew old man?"

His crew? This boy couldn't possibly be the captain. Could he?

"Hold that thought Luffy. We don't know anything about this guy. What if he is a bounty hunter? You did just get that 3 hundred million bounty not too long ago." Long nosed fellow advised.

"Hold on for a brief moment." I suggested as I began to remove the dagger that caught by leggings. "You children are pirates? And besides. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. One of the Pirate Lords. I serve under no man. Or child in this matter." I said as I innocently winked at my bride to be.

CRASH! I quickly found myself on the other end of the wall of what seemed to be a separate living quarters. I had been struck so fast I never saw it coming. What could possibly posses this youngster to kick like a mule?

"Is that real enough for you? You Bastard?" Blond haired guy with nice suit growled.

"So why are you on our ship?" My bride to be had repeated her question.

With out much thought I quickly grabbed her along with the dagger in my hand.

Don't move!" I demanded. As much as I love this woman, she suddenly didn't seem too important. "As I said, I serve no on. Ha-Ha!" I threw her towards the three males and quickly dashed for the exit in the second room. Once on the deck I quickly observed the mass and located my escape rout. With out any hesitation I cut one of the ropes that I knew would pull me up to the top of the mass and hopefully land safely on the raft just on the far end of this ship. Zip! The line pulled me up and in excitement to my cleverness I began to sing and shout.

" Yo ho ho! Till we meet again my bride to be!"

Shink! Half in mid air the rope had been cut like a thread and quickly found my body dropping like an anchor. "Wahhhh!"

Slam! My body and face had connected to the deck in a very unpleasant way. Ouch! What just happened?

"Is there a reason you had to disturb my nap?" I looked up to the most darkest of eyes any man could come across. With a blade to my chin I gulped hard with no escape in mind.

This man was different than the others. His eyes spoke of unspoken tails one would never want to hear.

His Eyes glared like a demon and a grin to compliment those murderous eyes.

"Are you an assassin? Cause Iv been itchin' for a fight."


End file.
